


I dont know why I like you

by Starchoke



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/M, Idiots in Love, Minor Sokka/Suki, POV First Person, POV Sokka (Avatar), POV Suki (Avatar), Slight swearing, Sokka (Avatar)-centric, tagging that bc this is a kids show, who let these kids become leaders in war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starchoke/pseuds/Starchoke
Summary: Sokka and Suki POV of their realtionship and what they want from it. Sounds confusing but its cute ig
Relationships: Sokka & Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	I dont know why I like you

Did Suki fight better than him? Yes. Was she cooler than him? Debatable. Was she prettier than him? Definitely. Wait no this was supposed to be about why he wouldn't like her. So what if Suki was smart and pretty and was a total badass. She was a distraction he had a world to save.

Did Sokka fight better than her? No. Was he cooler than her? Not by a long shot. Was he cute? Definitely. Wait no this was supposed to be a list of why she shouldn't like him. So what if Sokka was smart and cute and a good sparrer. He was a distraction and she had warriors to lead.

________________________

Sokka and Suki liked each other, plain and simple. But unfortunately for them they were both leaders (even if Sokka elected himself into that position) and neither would leave their friends. That didn't stop them from thinking about each other as they fell asleep at night. Tired from their days of leadership but determined to remember their relationship that could have been. A lost love.

  
Suki would dream of them meeting again after the war. Both hugging, free of the stress the fire nation put them under. She dreamt of them having a house on Kyoshi island and living there forever. Suki knew that could never happen, Sokka was destined to become more than a house-husband. He would probably become Chief of the Water Tribe. Maybe she would move to the south pole with him. No she could never leave the warriors. She couldn't lose her whole life for some guy who she had met once.

  
  


Sokka would think about Suki all the time throughout his travels. Flying on Appa pretending to be asleep was his favorite part of any day since it gave him time alone with his thoughts. He would think about meeting up with Suki after the war. They could sneak out to a tea shop and talk about what they had been up too since they last saw each other. He didn't even like tea but he knew Suki did. She never had any sweetener in it which he found disgusting since the only way he could hold it down was with tons of sugar dumped in. They were different in so many ways, but that just complimented their relationship. Or it made it harder. Maybe he could rebound with someone in the water tribe, there wouldn't be as much of a difference between two water tribe members. Things would be easier. But they wouldn't be as fun as with Suki. 

_____________________________

  
  


When Suki was in boiling rock she knew Sokka would come for her. They had already bumped into each other at Ba Sing Sae. It was a sign, they were connected. The universe had a plan for the two of them and not even a fire nation prison could get in the way of that. 

When Azula mentioned Suki he wanted to kill her. He knew it was a distraction. His whole brain was screaming  _ TRAP  _ at him. He couldn't help it, he simply went on autopilot. He had to save her, he couldn't lose anyone else.

  
  


___________________________

  
  


They were together again. The war was over. Although they did not meet once again after the war like they had both fantasized about they were together. That's all that mattered to them.

**Author's Note:**

> Im starting school next week so ill probobly not post for awhile oops. Kudos and comments always appericated.


End file.
